ravencbbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Worad
'is a warrior from week 2 of Series 5. wore the wave emblem on his quest. He was the third eliminated warrior of the week, and the last eliminated through the Way of The Warrior. Challenges Faced Day One ' had a mixed first day. He was third to unfurl his wave banner at Warrior's Gate, immediately starting the week with a ring. Partnered with Obra and Terso for Millstone Towers, they built up a small lead going into the final stone, as both teams knocked skulls off. However, they caught a pole on the very last skull gate and the delay as they were paralysed was enough for the opposing team of Danoc, Milvad and Molyn to pass them and win, losing ' ' his first life. He then lost to leader Milvad in Treasure Ring (Challenge) despite closing Milvad's early lead. In joint last place with Danoc, he faced her in Long Staff and managed to win despite stumbling early, and having to brace himself against Danoc's platform. Having lost two lives and won two rings, he finished the day in joint third place with Obra, trailing second placed Molyn by one life. Day Two ' ' joined Milvad and Obra to play Battering Ram. His team was slower to reach the first two rings and the gate than the girls' team, but as Danoc, Molyn and Terso failed to keep their battering ram level, they couldn't break through the gate. This allowed ' '''and his team to break through the gate first and claim the final ring, winning the challenge. ' 'faced Molyn in Pole Climb and rapidly outpaced her to win. When Milvad and Danoc failed to solve Riddle Bridge, ' 'and Obra were next to play. Posed the riddle ''Touched by fire, I am bright; constant use changes my height; alive all night, out all day; use me too much, I'll disappear away, ' ' knew the answer was Candle. Winning here put him in second place behind Obra. He then beat Obra at Balance Beam to finish the day in first place, with seven lives and six rings, one life ahead of Obra. Day Three ' '''was the only warrior to lose Serpent's Eye/Warrior's Eye, hitting the serpent with his third arrow, and allowing Obra to move into joint first place with him. The warriors then faced Demon Square. ' 'answered the first two questions correctly but got the third wrong. Answering the rest correctly, he gained one ring alongside Milvad and Molyn. He then faced Leap of Faith, and made the jump but gathered no rings. Still in first place, ' 'had to face Thrall Threads at the Wizard's Tower. Choosing second placed Obra as his guide, ' 'collected one ring, but failed to step over the first thread and was caught by a Demon. This dropped him into third place at the end of the day, with five lives and seven rings. This left him two rings behind Obra in second place, and only one ring ahead of last placed Molyn. Day Four ' '''dropped into last place by the end of the day and was eliminated through the Way of The Warrior. Category:Warriors Category:Series 5